The Wind
by Angel Malfoy Potter
Summary: Quand Harry et Ron, Aurors, doivent escorter les Ministres Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini à une grande réunion, rien ne se passe comme prévu et leur hélicoptère finit dans un lac, sans aucun secours. Et si c'était parce qu'ils étaient enfin réunis que leurs vies se déchainaient ainsi ? Comme si le vent s'était tu jusqu'à cet instant. HPDM RWBZ
1. Problèmes ?

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Ca me fait vraiment bizarre de republier après tout ce temps mais je suis contente de le faire. Ca ne me rappelle que de bons souvenirs. Pour les lecteurs de Ce que je veux, je fais de mon mieux, je n'abandonne rien, mais malheureusement je n'ai que très peu de temps. Je me permets de publier cette fiction car elle est finie (sauf épilogue). J'ai décidé de publier un chapitre par mois environ, j'espère m'y tenir et je ferais du mieux que je peux promis !

Gros bisous à tous ceux qui passeront par là et j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira !

Rating : M

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J. , sauf les idées qui trottent dans mon esprit (et Léo !).

AMP

* * *

**The Wind**

**By AMP**

_« L'absence diminue les médiocres passions et augmente les grandes, comme le vent éteint les bougies et allume les feux. »_

_- La Rochefoucauld_

* * *

**Chapitre Un : Problèmes ? Qui a dit problèmes ?**

**G5S : Réunion des Cinq Directeurs économiques des plus grands groupes sorciers imminente !**

**Dans une semaine se déroulera la plus importante réunion économique européenne de l'année. Les Directeurs Financiers des cinq ministères groupés, Drago Malfoy (Royaume-Uni, Irlande), Marc Moreau (France, Belgique, Luxembourg, Suisse), Jaime Garcia Mora (Espagne, Portugal), Emanuele Conti (Italie, Croatie, Grèce) et Leni Kowalski (Allemagne, Pays-Bas, Danemark) se retrouveront dans un lieu secret d'Irlande. [...] Les cinq plus grands groupes sorciers établiront de nouveaux partenariats économiques avec la promesse de mettre un terme à la précarité que la guerre a engendrée, sept années auparavant. [...] Drago Malfoy participera ainsi à son premier G5S suite à sa nomination il y a sept mois, évinçant Frederic Stappleton, possesseur du titre depuis plus de quinze ans...**

Harry reposa le journal sur son bureau et leva son regard exaspéré sur son patron, posté devant lui, le célèbre Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Et c'est censé m'intéresser parce que… soupira-t-il.

Il jeta une œillade impatiente à Ronald Weasley qui attendait, les bras croisés, adossé à la porte scellée du double bureau. Le rouquin voyait lui aussi cette petite discussion d'un mauvais œil mais le temps lui avait appris que quand il était question de Kingsley, mieux valait que ce soit Harry qui parle. Il avait une chance sur cent de moins que lui de s'énerver trop rapidement.

- Parce qu'en tant que Généraux préférés du patron, c'est vous qui allez emmener Malfoy et sa clique au lieu du rendez-vous, claqua la voix grave et ferme du noir.

- Je m'y attendais à celle-ci Kingsley, fit Harry qui se releva. Mais vois-tu cher ami nous avons un vol dans deux jours pour profiter du soleil et des beaux mecs de la Sardaigne. J'ai posé mes jours il y a six semaines. Et Ron aussi.

- Jours que je n'ai pas validés. Je suis désolé les gars mais je refuse vos vacances, vous irez en Sardaigne vous dorer la pilule plus tard.

- Mais…! Intervint mollement Ron.

Kingsley le fit taire d'un geste. Il se retourna vers Harry et posa ses mains bien à plat sur le bois foncé et ciré de son bureau.

- Vous êtes sous mes ordres, et je trouve que je vous accorde déjà trop de faveurs en passant l'éponge sur certaines infractions au code.

Ses orbes noirs voyagèrent sur le t-shirt d'Harry avec autorité. Le brunet tiqua, il n'avait jamais mis son uniforme ministériel d'Auror de sa vie et ça n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui ! Et puis les couleurs de ses t-shirts à l'effigie de ses groupes de rock préférés étaient bien plus joyeuses que le tissu sombre des robes de sorcier. Mais apparemment, le chef des Aurors n'était pas de son avis. Il se redressa et fixa ensuite Ron dont les oreilles prenaient une furieuse teinte carmin.

- Vous assurerez le convoi, ou vous êtes virés c'est compris ?

Sur ces paroles il sortit, claquant la porte derrière lui. Les poings d'Harry se fermèrent et aussitôt un éclair traversa le ciel de la grande fenêtre du bureau.

- Non mais pour qui il se prend ! s'écria Harry.

- Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est injuste ! Pour une fois qu'on avait de l'avance sur lui ! Renchérit Ron.

Ron shoota rageusement dans la poubelle qui fit claquer ses mâchoires de ferrailles près de sa cheville. Le roux gronda et comiquement, s'affala sur le fauteuil de son propre bureau. Harry et lui avaient décidé de partager la même pièce puisqu'ils avaient à peu près le même statut et surtout bossaient sur les mêmes affaires. Mais par-dessus tout, depuis la fin de la guerre, où ils avaient combattu côte à côte jusqu'à la fin, ils ne faisaient jamais rien l'un sans l'autre.

Alors quand Harry regardait Ron, il voyait son frère, une partie de lui, la personne avec laquelle il avait traversé l'enfer et sans qui il ne pourrait survivre. Et lorsque Ron regardait Harry il voyait son frère, son égal, son meilleur pote, ce mec qui était toujours là pour lui et dont il avait le besoin viscéral de protéger. Parce qu'il n'avait fait que ça depuis ses onze ans, qu'il avait grandi, qu'il avait surmonté complexes et fausses jalousies.

- Putain, tous les mecs qu'on aurait pu se faire… ronchonna le roux alors.

Harry éclata de rire et sauta sur le bureau de Ron, écrasant par là quelques dossiers. Il attrapa alors une photographie, encadrée de bois patiné et la porta à ses yeux.

- Et que dit Léo de l'homosexualité de son papa ?

- Tu connais Hermione, elle n'accepterait pas que son fils fasse preuve de discrimination, qu'il ait sept ans ou pas.

Harry sourit, et reposa la photo de sa meilleure amie et de son filleul. Ron et Hermione étaient sortis ensemble pendant la guerre, croyant être animés d'un véritable amour. Mais à la naissance de Leo, accidentelle mais tendrement attendue pendant neuf mois, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils ne vieilliraient pas ensemble de cette manière-là et que la guerre exacerbait autant les sentiments que la peur.

- Ce petit est génial, tu sais qu'il va sauter une classe ? C'est décidé !

- Nan c'est vrai ? Hermione doit être aux anges !

- Tu m'étonnes, elle n'arrête pas de se pavaner. « Mon fils a décidément hérité de mon tempérament curieux… » Tu parles c'est un petit génie comme elle point.

Harry ricana à l'imitation et lança une grande tape sur l'épaule du roux. Ce dernier la lui renvoya puis le poussa à descendre de son espace de travail en ronchonnant.

- Lève tes énormes fesses de mon bureau et retourne travailler, je te signale que même si on te passe tout tu n'es pas payé une petite fortune pour rien foutre.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité ! s'écria Harry. Tu es payé comme moi je te rappelle !

- Mais moi je travaille, contra-t-il en lui lançant une boulette de papier.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa derrière son bureau à son tour. Quelques heures plus tard et trois cafés avalés, Ron était parti chercher son petit à son école primaire et lui se trouvait à assurer les deux dernières heures de leur garde seul.  
Peut être avaient-ils plus de liberté que des employés normaux, mais des employés normaux n'avait ni leurs taux de réussite ni leurs passés. Ils ne démantelaient pas les plus grands et anciens réseaux de drogues ou de braconnage… Ils ne résolvaient pas des enquêtes dangereuses et impossibles sans se faire prier et surtout avec autant de volonté et de vigueur.  
Harry n'avait jamais été spécialement orgueilleux mais les Aurors actuels manquaient cruellement de formation. La sienne, il l'avait reçue sur le terrain, aux côtés de Ron, dans la douleur et le sang. Et c'est ce qui leur avait permis d'être Généraux à 25 ans et à maintenant 27 ans, ils allaient passer Colonel tous les deux dans quelques mois. Ils dirigeraient alors des régiments entiers, et relèveraient leurs comptes de Kingsley uniquement, et même si ce n'était pas si différent de leur boulot actuel, c'était une consécration. Et un challenge de plus qu'ils avaient tous deux relevé.

Soupirant, Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû écumer cette nouvelle boite de nuit moldue hier soir. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et planta ses talons sur son bureau. Son regard fut alors attiré par la Gazette du Sorcier, qui avait pourtant subi un nettoyage à sec après la guerre. Mais elle restait ce journal que les sorciers prenaient pour une sorte de Parole de Merlin, croyant sans douter tout ce qui y était publié. Il le déplia et le posa sur ses genoux. Le visage arrogant et victorieux de Malfoy, nouvellement Directeur Financier du Ministère, un poste équivalent à celui de Kingsley dans le département économique, lui fit face. Harry observa sa moue dédaigneuse, déplora le gâchis d'un si beau corps occupé par une tête de cul pareil.

Au moins la guerre avait permis au Ministère de se rendre compte que les années n'équivalaient pas forcément avec un lourd bagage de bonne expérience. Comme eux, Malfoy avait fait ses preuves. La précarité avait ça de bon, faire ressortir les meilleurs dans leur domaine.

Et il allait devoir le protéger jusqu'au lieu secret de la réunion. Lui qui avait prévu ses vacances exprès à ce moment là de l'année juste pour échapper à cette corvée… De colère, il roula en boule le journal et le jeta dans le feu ronflant de sa cheminée de service. Un cri indigné lui répondit :

- Hey Ry fais gaffe !

- Ron ? Y a un problème avec Léo ?

- Non aucun, c'est juste pour te rappeler que les frères Crivet devaient visiter nos locaux pour la Gazette ce soir ! Amuse-toi bien ! Bye mon frère !

- RONALD BILIUS WEAS…

- Harryyyyy ! Te voilà !

- Le cauchemar…

Il allait finir par tuer quelqu'un. Tandis qu'il observait le visage de Ron disparaître puis celui de Malfoy se consumer, il se dit que finalement, il ferait mieux de garder tout son calme pour la semaine prochaine.

**oOo**

**- **Premièrement, convois en Portoloin jusqu'au Ministère d'Irlande où on récupère les équipes des autres ministères groupés. Deuxièmement, embarquement en hélicoptère moldu jusqu'à une réserve naturelle irlandaise complètement dépourvue d'ondes magiques.

- Ils ont décidé d'y installer le G5 sorcier par mesure de sécurité, Malfoy ne sera pas le seul visage important de la guerre et le risque d'attaque est rouge alors on s'équipe en conséquence et par pitié par de déconnage ! ajoute Ron. Toute forme de magie sera inutile.

Harry acquiesça et parcourut des yeux les deux rangées d'hommes affrétés à la sécurité des Directeurs Financiers pendant la réunion politique.

- Le Général Weasley et moi même nous prendrons personnellement l'hélicoptère du Directeur anglais, la Ministre MacGonagall tient à cela. Je veux trois hommes pour un Directeur minimum plus l'équipe de l'hélico. Les hélicoptères voleront en formation ovoïde c'est-à-dire que les hélicoptères de combat seront placés à l'extérieur et ceux de transport à l'intérieur.

- On attend de vous efficacité, discrétion et rapidité. Ce sera net et sans bavure. On compte sur vous.

Les hommes approuvèrent et après un dernier salut, se dispersèrent. Ron soupira et observa Harry ranger son matériel dans sa tenue de combat. Il portait tout comme lui un treillis totalement noir aux poches magiquement transformées. Elles recelaient d'armes non magiques qu'ils pourraient être amenés à utiliser, dont un Glock17 coincé dans sa ceinture et paré d'un sort d'invisibilité. Sorts qui n'ayant nullement besoin d'ondes magiques autrement qu'à la pose, marcheraient encore lors de leur entrée dans la réserve naturelle moldue.

- Prêt à affronter cette espèce de démon de l'orgueil, le Lucifer des temps modernes ? lança-t-il à son meilleur ami.

Harry leva les yeux des lacets de ses rangers et grogna pour toute réponse.

- Je vois que tu es aussi impatient et exalté que moi, conclut le rouquin.  
- Et dire qu'on pourrait être en train de siroter des cocktails à l'ombre de parasols et mater des sauveteurs en mer sortir de l'eau… soupira le brunet.

Ron secoua la tête aussi dépité que son ami. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix s'ils voulaient garder leur boulot. C'était la première exigence de Kingsley depuis deux ans, même en tant qu'amis, c'était dur de lui refuser ça. Haine pour Malfoy ou pas.

- Tu l'as revu depuis la guerre ? lui demanda Harry.

- Une seule fois, il y a trois ans quand je suis allé déposer Léo à l'hôpital à la fin de la garde d'Hermione. Il allait rendre visite à Zabini, apparemment il aurait eu des problèmes de santé mais Herm' a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit.  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, nous on le viole bien de temps en temps notre secret professionnel ! s'exclama Harry en riant. Et pourtant nous sommes des modèles de fiabilité dans notre boulot non ?

Ron lui lança une œillade amusée en ouvrant la porte du service sécurité du translaport londonien. Une sorte d'aéroport sorcier d'où partait de grands convois « secrets » par portoloin, réputés très sécuritaires. On y faisait surtout transiter des marchandises mais pour l'occasion, le translaport avait été mobilisé.

- Allons-y, fit Harry en tendant le poing vers Ron.

Le rouquin l'entrechoqua avec le sien et très vite ils revêtirent une seconde combinaison, un masque de détermination et de confiance qu'ils arboraient dès qu'ils entraient en mission et qu'ils ne quittaient généralement pas avant la fin.

Ils avancèrent à pas rapides vers le point de départ et s'attirèrent tous les regards. Ils ne le savaient pas mais leurs carrures et leurs prestances leur donnaient immédiatement de la présence dans une pièce. Ils avaient appris dès l'adolescence à mener des hommes pendant une bataille et jusqu'à la victoire. En ressortait une autorité qui sans être tyrannique, n'était jamais discutée. Parce qu'on avait confiance en eux.

Ils avaient fait leurs preuves et continuaient de les faire sans arrêt, en faisant la une des journaux pour des affaires conclues par des victoires. Leur réputation n'était pas volée, et ne s'essoufflait pas puisqu'ils étaient toujours aussi impressionnants en combats. De plus chacun de leurs hommes recevait des cours particuliers de leur part, et ils en ressortaient plus forts, dotés d'un respect pour leur Général. Harry et Ron ne s'en vantaient pas, et pourtant ils le pourraient. C'est sans doute ce qui les rendait si sympathiques aux yeux des autres.

- Général Potter, Général Weasley, les salua un homme au fort accent irlandais.

Ils discutèrent avec lui quelques instants, il était le chef des pilotes moldus pour ce convoi, et travaillaient en partenariat avec les sorciers. Ils mirent au point les détails jusqu'à que…

- Tiens donc… Mais qui vois-je ?

La voix traînante crispa Harry alors que Ron se contentait de serrer des poings et de lever les yeux au ciel, implorant n'importe qui de lui donner assez de calme pour le supporter deux heures. Son regard azuré croisa celui de jade d'Harry et ils se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à Malfoy et …

- Zabini ? Fit Harry, surprit.

Ils avaient changé eux aussi. Vieillis, ou plutôt grandis. À 27 ans, Harry s'estimait encore bien jeune, même si son boulot rendait sa vie plus compliquée. Ses yeux d'habitué trouvèrent rapidement quelques détails qui le perturbèrent mais il n'en fit pas part et se contenta de les saluer d'un signe de tête.

- Je suis le vice Directeur, leur apprit Zabini.

Sa voix était plus grave que dans leurs souvenirs. Celle de Malfoy au contraire n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi horripilante.

- Une fois transportés au Ministère irlandais, nous vous emmènerons à un aéroport proche et de là bas, vous volerez en hélicoptères jusqu'au lieu du G5S, leur apprit Harry d'une voix posée. Vous êtes directement sous notre sécurité à tous les deux. Si on vous dit de faire quoi que ce soit vous le ferez.

- Et si on ne veut pas ? Grogna Malfoy.

- Vous mourrez, conclut Ron, avant de tourner les talons.

Après un dernier regard froid, Harry fit de même. Finalement, Malfoy n'avait pas changé d'un poil.

**oOo**

L'atterrissage se fit sans fracas. Ils furent accueillis par une salve d'applaudissements et les deux généraux se firent les plus petits possible pendant que « Môsieur » le Directeur et son « Vice » s'occupaient de flatter leur égo et de se débarrasser de leurs devoirs publics.

Ils récupérèrent alors les quatre autres directeurs, un espagnol à la quarantaine bien entamée, Jaime Garcia Mora, à l'accent caractéristique mais à la forte poignée de main et à l'enthousiasme appréciable. Puis Leni Kowalski, la seule femme du groupe, une femme assez âgée, allemande, au port gracieux mais aux yeux de faucon qui les scannèrent longuement. Ron souffla d'ailleurs à son coéquipier qu'il semblait avoir une touche. Ce dernier se contenta de se retenir de lui en foutre une publiquement. Vint le tour d'Emanuele Conti, le cliché de l'italien, brun à la peau dorée, la trentaine réjouissante, le type d'homme qui cachait derrière des lunettes un physique sportif et une intelligence vive. Et enfin, dans un fracas digne des Français Marc Moreau fut le dernier arrivé, et tout comme pour Emanuele Conti, les journalistes se jetèrent sur lui, jeune français de 34 ans d'après les dires, ancien PDG d'une grande entreprise d'équipements sportifs, côté sorcier comme moldu, à la fortune aussi rutilante que son sourire ultra Bright. Étrange.

- Lequel tu te ferais ? Lui chuchota Ron lors d'un moment de pause au milieu de l'accalmie.

- Le français et l'italien.

- Je t'ai dit lequel… lui rappela Ron.

- Disons que je pensais aux deux en même temps.

Ron ricana comme un gamin. Et échangea avec Emanuele un regard appréciateur.

- Mais apparemment les Italiens adorent les roux incendiaires.

- Jaloux.

- Traînée.

- Frustré.

Harry lui foutu un coup de coude dans les côtes bien senties. Ce fut grimaçant, se massant le flanc, que Ron prit son poste sur la piste d'atterrissage une bonne demi-heure après, s'attirant toujours quelques regards volés du Directeur italien. Harry suivait le manège, amusé, mais restait concentré sur sa tâche. Très vite ils eurent fini de placer leurs hommes dans chacun des vingt hélicoptères NH90, de s'assurer de la sécurité des machines et des pilotes auparavant analysés par un sort pouvant capter autant les sorts de camouflage ou de transformation que le polynectar ou l'imperium et autres maléfices. Invention Roguesque soit dit en passant.

Et trop vite ils furent prêts à s'envoler, ils rejoignirent leur machine en courant, protégeant leurs visages des bourrasques d'airs. Alors qu'Harry hurlait encore une consigne à un de ses hommes armés se dirigeant vers un hélicoptère d'attaque, il sauta dans l'engin, s'agrippa à une courroie et fit signe au pilote de démarrer.  
Ron s'installa à côté du pilote, alors qu'Harry veillait à ce que la formation se mette bien en place. Le roux lui passa un casque noir à micro qu'il brancha immédiatement sur la bonne fréquence.

- Échos 1 à Échos 2, vous avez bien Conti dans votre machine ?

- Oui mon Général pourquoi ?

- Je veux que vous parliez en bien du Général Weasley devant lui, je crois que le Général à une touche.

- HARRY MERDE ! On travaille là !

Ils entendirent quelques ricanements et Harry se pencha de nouveau pour observer la formation.

- C'est du bon boulot les gars, restez branchés.

Il y eut du « Oui mon Général » pendant trente bonnes secondes avant qu'Harry ne referme les portières. Il avisa alors la présence de Malfoy et Zabini, assis, attachés et casqués bien sagement. Il leur sourit, sourires qu'ils ne lui renvoyèrent pas et alla se poster derrière le siège de Ron. Il se permit de passer sur la fréquence personnelle de l'hélicoptère, s'assurant que le pilote lui recevait bien les alertes militaires.

- On en a pour une bonne demi-heure normalement, lui apprit le rouquin. Et au passage je te déteste.

- Oh arrête tu me remercieras quand tu te taperas l'italien. Il est pas mal d'ailleurs mais je te préviens, si tu as l'italien je garde le français.

- A ton aise mon frère.

- Tu cro…

- HUM HUM ! Je vous signale que vous n'êtes pas seuls ! fit la voix désagréable de Malfoy dans leurs casques.

- Je t'en pris Malfoy serais-tu choqué par mes propos ? Ricana Harry.

- Du tout, d'ailleurs je me suis déjà fait l'italien, il est pas mal, suffisant pour toi sans doute la belette. Seulement, vos histoires ne m'intéressent pas.

- Tant pis pour toi Malfoy. Maintenant ferme-la bien gentiment, ronchonna Ron.

Il changea rapidement de fréquence et Harry, comme Drago et Blaise, entendit sa voix prendre un accent autoritaire lorsqu'il dit :

- Léger brouillard prévu dans vingt kilomètres, gardez la formation. Terminé.

Il bascula de nouveau sa fréquence et Malfoy put enfin répliquer :

- Je te signale que si je me plains à ton patron vous serez virés.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, et accoudé à l'appui-tête du siège de Ron, put admirer la moue arrogante que leur lança le blond.

- Mais oui Malfoy, va donc faire ce que tu sais faire de mieux, te plaindre, répliqua-t-il.

- Tu travailles pour moi Potter !

- Je travaille pour tout le monde nuance.

- Mais ce sont les plus riches qui te payent. Alors assure ma sécurité et cesse de m'importuner.

- Malfoy tu es peut être devenu quelqu'un d'utile avec le temps mais pour moi tu resteras toujours un petit con, c'est compris ? Gronda Harry qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

Malfoy vrilla sur lui un regard polaire qui lui fit un coup au cœur. Cela faisait si longtemps finalement. Sept ans.

- Harry, stop, le rappela Ron dont la main enserra le poignet de son ami par-dessus son épaule. Tu as du boulot, je te le rappelle, et ce brouillard est bien plus épais que prévu.

Effectivement, ils ne voyaient pas à plus de vingt mètres à la ronde. Ils paraissaient voyager dans les nuages, flotter dans du coton. C'était étrange, mais désagréable.

- Les vols ne sont pas interdits par ce temps normalement ? Questionna Harry en passant sur la fréquence militaire. Échos 1 à tous les autres. Attendez les ordres.

- Il est ponctuel, expliqua le pilote. On devrait en sortir dans cinq minutes.

- On ne dévie pas de trajectoire. Je répète, on ne dévie pas. Micro climat.

- Bien Mon Général.

- Reçut Mon Général.

- Harry tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir et de t'attacher, lui murmura Ron en le regardant. Attache-toi.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ron avait rarement l'air aussi soucieux. Mais un pli barrait son front et son teint avait pali.

- Harry. Attache-toi.

Le brunet fit ce qu'il lui dit et s'installa dans le dos du roux, face aux deux hommes d'affaires, qui sans paraître très rassurés, ne semblaient pas non plus paniquer.

- Potter qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Zabini.

- C'est naturel, pas d'inquiétude, lui répondit Harry, songeant brusquement que le noir semblait bien plus posé qu'avant, lui l'ancien adolescent volcanique et rusé.

- On va bientôt entrer dans la zone sans magie, lui apprit ensuite le pilote.

- Echos 1 à tous, reprit alors Ron. Entrée dans la zone non magique, passage en mode électrique.

- Hélicoptère A Rouge, Echos 7, on entre en zone non magique, le brouillard se dissipe.

- Bien reçu, on ne marque aucun arrêt, on continue. Terminé.

Ron lança un regard soulagé à Harry. L'espace d'un moment il avait cru le brouillard bien trop épais pour être naturel.

Puis, alors qu'il se retournait pour lancer une blague à propos d'une récente cuite d'Harry pendant laquelle il avait pris du coton pour de la barbe à papa, il perçut plusieurs choses à la fois.  
Tout alla très vite, Harry se redressa brusquement, la respiration du pilote se bloqua, les poings des Serpentards se serrèrent, un voyant rouge se mit à clignoter, puis l'instant d'après, une énorme déflagration retentit à l'avant de l'appareil. Le paysage se colora de gris et poussée par le choc, l'hélicoptère fit une embardée qui les colla tous à leur siège.

- RON ! hurla Harry, qui vit des flammes s'élever à l'avant de l'appareil, à travers la vitre.

Le pilote se mit à crier, au rythme des alarmes affolées du NH90. Le souffle avait presque assommé le pilote, qui semblait totalement désorienté. Ron s'était cogné la tête et une rigole de sang coulait déjà le long de sa tempe.

- ECHO 1 A TOUS ! NOUS SOMMES TOUCHÉS NE VOUS ARRÊTEZ SURTOUT PAS ! ON NOUS ATTAQUE ! JE RÉPÈTE ON NOUS ATTAQUE ! ÉCHO 1 TOUCHÉ ! ON CONTINUE D'AVANCER !

L'hélicoptère fit une seconde embardée et se mit à piquer vers le sol à une allure fulgurante. Harry fut projeté vers l'avant et pesa lourdement contre ses ceintures de sécurité alors que les autres, dans le sens inverse, étaient plaqués contre leurs dossiers.

- RON ! RON ! hurla Harry.

Il tenta de tourner la tête et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Le feu avait progressé au tableau de bord et embrasait le pilote, dont le sang coulant de sa bouche n'annonçait rien de bon. Le feu était plus fort de son côté et n'atteignait pas Ron mais il n'empêchait que celui-ci, immobile, ne répondait plus. Il était ballant contre les sécurités qui se resserraient sur son corps.

- Potter on fonce dans l'eau ! lui hurla Drago.

- Il faut ouvrir les portes et sauter !

Mais ils ne pouvaient bouger, plaqués par la pression. Harry fit alors une chose folle, il ouvrit totalement les portes à la minute où ils s'écrasèrent dans l'eau.

Le choc fut rude, l'eau s'engouffra immédiatement dans l'habitacle et l'appareil fut emporté par le fond. Harry avait eu le réflexe de se boucher le nez et de tenir sa tête contre son dossier pour ne pas être assommé. Il fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il aperçut Malfoy et Zabini, si Malfoy semblait bouger, Zabini était inconscient lui aussi. Harry se détacha sans problème et fut emporté vers le plafond mais se rattrapa à son siège et se tira vers Malfoy. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux à ce moment et il vit la peur dans ses prunelles. Il lui attrapa le bras et Malfoy eut le réflexe de l'attirer à lui. Il le détacha et le retient quand celui-ci fut porté vers le haut, coinçant ses pieds contre l'accoudoir. Il lui désigna Zabini d'un signe puis le haut.

La panique affolait son cœur mais c'était son métier, de faire face à cette situation. Alors, retenant Malfoy d'une main, maintenu sur place par ses pieds, il se servit de l'autre pour détacher Zabini. Puis il arracha à son support deux fusées qu'il fourra dans une poche de Malfoy, les poussa hors de l'habitacle et donna le premier coup pour les propulser vers le haut.

Ses poumons le brûlaient, sa vue tanguait. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait laisser Ron. Il faillit crier de soulagement en le voyant conscient, se débattant avec son attache. Mais la pression avait enfoncé le métal et Harry n'avait pas d'autre solution que de couper les ceintures. Il sortit un couteau à cran de sa poche, ignorant les gestes faiblissants de Ron qui l'intimait de remonter.

Seulement l'hélicoptère arrêta soudain sa descente et avec une violence inouïe, Harry fut projeté contre le fond de l'hélicoptère, à l'opposé de Ron. Il chercha désespérément de l'air, mais il n'en avait plus. Son cœur commença à ralentir la cadence et un désespoir sans fond tua une petite partie de lui même lorsque les yeux de Ron se fermèrent et que son corps se laissait porter par l'eau.

Sa conscience ne tenait plus qu'à un fil quand on l'agrippa et l'attira contre une forme chaude. Deux lèvres entourèrent les siennes, les forcèrent à s'entrouvrir et y laissa échapper une grande goulée d'air. L'air afflua de nouveau dans ses poumons et il ouvrit les yeux, eut le temps de voir Malfoy rattraper le couteau, le placer dans sa main, puis nager vers la sortie et disparaître. Il ne le regarda pas, ne s'inquiéta pas pour lui mais fut empli d'un immense sentiment de gratitude et fonça vers Ron dont il força enfin les liens.

Il attrapa son corps inerte et utilisa ses dernières forces pour se pousser vers le haut. À mi-chemin, on vint l'aider et ce fut inconscient quand on le rapatria sur terre.

**oOo**

- Aller Harry… Ouvre les yeux.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Ses poumons le brûlaient, son cœur semblait palpiter avec lourdeur, ses membres étaient tremblants et faibles, il avait froid mais surtout, surtout, il avait peur.

- Ron…

- Je vais bien.

Il ouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper une larme de soulagement lorsque le visage blanc et rouge de Ron apparut au-dessus de lui. Il fit fi de ses douleurs et se redressa pour le prendre contre lui, le rouquin lui rendant son étreinte.

- Putain je t'ai cru perdu ! Souffla-t-il.

- Presque. Mais je t'ai dit que j'allais te tuer, pas me faire tuer ni te laisser te faire tuer, rit le roux.  
- Comment tu peux lancer des vannes à des moments pareils ! Soupira Harry en s'écartant. T'es vraiment con, j'ai flippé comme une fillette moi !

- Je sais, fit Ron en posant une main sur sa nuque. Moi aussi. Mais après tout j'étais avec Harry Potter et Harry Potter a la chance du pire cocu du monde.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et Ron se pencha pour déposer un bécot léger sur ses lèvres. Il le serra de nouveau dans ses bras, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dès qu'il allait mal.

- Où on est ? demanda alors Harry.

- Bonne question Potter, souffla la voix de Malfoy, à quelques mètres de lui.

Les deux Aurors s'aidèrent mutuellement à se relever et Harry observa enfin son environnement.

- Nous nous sommes écrasés dans un lac, dit Zabini. À mon avis, vu les massifs rocheux qui nous entourent, l'abbaye où ils voulaient nous emmener se trouve là-bas.

Il pointe du doigt l'autre côté du lac, derrière lequel, comme partout autour, se dressait un massif recouvert de verdure, rocheux par endroit. S'ils étaient apeurés, frigorifiés et sous le choc, ils pouvaient tout de même concéder que l'endroit était merveilleux.

- J'ai déjà visité l'Irlande plus jeune, dit alors Zabini. Nous sommes dans une sorte de cuvette, le lac donne un ruisseau plutôt épais, de l'autre côté. Il dépasse les sommets. Normalement si nous suivons le courant, on devrait retrouver l'abbaye. Les habitations dans ce coin sont toujours proches du ruisseau et non du lac pour éviter lors des crues trop importantes de ne pas pouvoir endiguer l'eau. Avec un ruisseau, c'est encore possible...

Son raisonnement tenait largement la route. Ron acquiesça, de toute façon ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix, seul Zabini semblait s'y retrouver.

Harry croisa le regard de Malfoy qui détourna immédiatement la tête. Il était blessé, au bras et à en juger sa posture, au dos.

- La première chose qu'il faut faire, c'est se soigner et reprendre des forces. Ensuite on verra, déclara alors Harry.

– On doit faire sécher nos vêtements, les pierres sombres par là devraient être propices, elles retiennent la chaleur. Même en Irlande, un mois de juin peut être beau.

Il commença par enlever ses rangers et son t-shirt sombre, puis son treillis dont il vida les poches, indifférent aux regards des deux Serpentards. Harry l'imita et en sous-vêtements, ils firent l'inventaire de leurs maigres avoirs.

- Heureusement que tu es un glouton comme il n'est pas permis, fit remarquer Harry en agitant les barres chocolatées encore sous emballage sorties des poches de Ron.

- Et toi heureusement que tu es Monsieur-Attire-Merde-Mais-Paré-A-Tout, renchérit Ron en lui montrant la petite trousse de secours qui s'agrandit dès sa sortie de sa poche.

Derrière eux, Malfoy tentait vainement de lancer un sort. Zabini, semblant épuisé et tremblant, s'assit sur une roche et commença à se déshabiller à son tour. Malfoy soupira quelques injures, et finit par ranger sa baguette et imiter son ami.

- Venez là, les appela alors Weasley. On va commencer par vous soigner.

Ils acquiescèrent et se déplacèrent sans un bruit. Harry ne fit aucune remarque lorsque Malfoy finit par s'asseoir en face de lui et lui présenta son dos. Ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il ne remarqua pas à quel point ce petit con était bien foutu.

- Mon omoplate me fait mal, lui avoua-t-il.

Il frémit lorsqu'Harry y posa ses mains mais contre toute attente ne se plaignit pas. Harry était étonné, il aurait plutôt cru que Malfoy aurait paniqué, l'aurait blâmé de cet accident et aurait refusé de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais à la place, il couvrait Zabini d'un regard inquiet, et se laissait soigner par Harry. Soit il était réellement désespéré soit… Soit il avait simplement muri. Mais Harry préférait la première supposition.

- Ça va faire m…

- Aïe PUTAIN !

- Mal…

- Putain Potter si je ne détestais pas déjà à mon maximum…

- Je suis ravi de voir que tu vas bien. Attends ne bouge pas.

Il piocha dans les bandages de quoi faire tenir son bras contre sa poitrine pour qu'il ne bouge pas son épaule et improvisa comme il le put. Tout ce temps Malfoy garda les yeux rivés devant lui, sans un regard pour Harry.

- Essaye de ne pas trop t'en servir jusqu'à qu'on puisse te faire soigner par des pros ok ?

Il hocha la tête puis voulut se redresser pour s'en aller mais Harry le retint en enroulant une main autour de son poignet libre.

- Attend, tu as aussi…

Il lui désigna son bras, et la grande estafilade qui le parcourait. De nouveau silencieux, Malfoy le laissa désinfecter la plaie, y poser un pansement puis lui passer une des barres chocolatées.

- Reprend des forces. On trouvera bien des fruits quelque part mais en attendant on a que ça.

Le blond lui jeta un dernier regard, indéchiffrable, puis partit. Harry soupira, se demandant pourquoi il était si gêné maintenant. Le blond lui avait sauvé la vie. Il était revenu. Dans l'eau. Lui porter secourt, lui donner de l'air. Puis il l'avait ramené sur terre. Lui, Drago Malfoy, qu'il croyait lâche et peureux. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en avaler.

Il croisa le regard de Ron et s'installa à côté de lui. Il désinfecta la plaie de son front, y posa un pansement pour rapprocher les deux lèvres de la coupure. Il fit de son mieux, mais savait que ça ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il lui passa de l'onguent sur les marques qui traversaient son torse, même si cela ne soignait pas les plus graves.

- Je vais bien Harry, ne te fais pas de soucis.

Il ne dit rien, se contenta de se laisser soigner à son tour. Il n'a que quelques contusions, rien de grave. Zabini et lui s'en étaient mieux tirés. Le pire était sans doute Malfoy, dont le corps épuisé était allongé sur le sol terreux, même s'il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant ? Murmura Ron alors qu'il nettoyait une petite plaie qui barrait son cou.

- Je me demandais si les ennuis te suivaient toi ou moi ces temps-ci.

- Ils ne te suivent pas… soupira le rouquin.

- D'accord alors comment expliques-tu le fait que nous soyons les seuls touchés et que personne n'est venu nous chercher ? Il devrait déjà y avoir des renforts.

- C'est montagneux ici et avec l'hélicoptère dans le lac et ce satané brouillard, ils ne pourront pas voir que nous nous sommes écrasés ici.

- C'est exactement ce que je te dis. Les ennuis me pourchassent. C'est comme ça depuis que je suis né.

Exaspéré, Ron se leva et lança une claque retentissante derrière le crâne d'Harry.

- Est-ce qu'à un moment pareil tu vas t'apitoyer sur ton sort ? Vraiment ? Tu ne crois pas avoir mieux à faire ?! Tu ne crois pas qu'on t'a appris à mieux faire ? On a vu pire Harry et tu le sais !

- Et si j'étais fatigué de vivre tout ça ? De risquer ma vie à chaque tournant ?

Ron darda sur lui un regard noir et Harry faillit baisser les yeux. Son ami savait être impressionnant quand il le voulait. Il mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze contre un mètre quatre-vingt pour Harry, ce qui était déjà génial compte tenu de sa croissance tardive, lui l'enfant chétif. Et il savait que Dumbledore et son entrainement « vigoureux » n'y étaient pas pour rien. Mais dès que Ron se mettait en colère, sa carrure semblait prendre encore plus de hauteur. Et ses yeux azur devenaient plus sombres.

- Et que ferais-tu de ta vie sinon ? Combien de fois m'as-tu dit que sans ton boulot tu t'ennuierais comme un rat mort ? Tu es fait pour ce job Harry. Et je vais te dire pourquoi tu réagis comme ça.

Il l'attrapa par la nuque et le rapprocha de lui, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Tu réagis comme ça parce que normalement, on aurait dû être sur une plage en Sardaigne ou dans nos chambres d'hôtel avec vue sur la mer. Tu as besoin de vacances parce qu'elles remplacent tes rêves et je te promets que dès qu'on arrivera à rapatrier ces deux-là à l'abbaye, on se cassera. Je te le promets. En attendant, s'il te plait, fais un effort et ne me laisse pas tomber.

Harry soupira mais cogna son poing contre celui que lui tendait le roux.

- Tu as tout intérêt à ne pas te plaindre lorsqu'on écumera les boites de nuit là bas.

- Promis, on en fera autant que tu voudras. Mais je soutiens que vraiment, pour avoir autant besoin de te défouler sur une piste de danse, tu as un sacré problème psychologique. Maintenant souris et aide-moi à trouver un plan.

Harry lui montra ses dents, dans un sourire fou et forcé qui fit pouffer le rouquin puis se baissa pour récupérer son Glock 17 et ses autres armes qu'il rangea soigneusement dans les poches de son treillis à moitié sec.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil aux costumes de marque des Serpentards qui séchaient au soleil et ricana intérieurement en pensant que ce genre de tissu rétrécissait très facilement.

- Alors comme ça on est adepte des boites ?

Harry sursauta et haussa un sourcil surprit lorsqu'il croisa le regard lime de Zabini. Ce dernier avait remis sa chemise blanche et tentait de lisser le tissu de son pantalon a pince sombre. Lui avait porté une cape qu'il avait repêchée et qui séchait à côté. Malfoy avait une robe de sorcier en plus de son costume. Cela rassura Harry, au moins ils auraient de quoi se couvrir s'ils devaient passer la nuit dehors.

- Des boites moldues exclusivement, répondit-il sur la défense.

- C'est pour cela qu'on ne s'est pas croisé.

- Toi aussi tu sors en boite ?

- Sorcière, je n'ai jamais essayé les moldues, lui avoua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le sol à ses côtés.

- Sortir côté sorcier est devenu impossible pour Ron et moi, se confessa Harry, en ne sachant même pas pourquoi. Et puis finalement, même si les boites moldues sont moins impressionnantes, c'est sympa d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau à chaque fois.

- Je comprends qu'avec votre boulot vous ayez besoin de vous vider l'esprit.

Dire qu'Harry était étonné était un euphémisme. Non seulement il avait une discussion amicale avec Zabini, mais celui-ci était sympa et le… Comprenait… Eurgh…

Il observa quelques instants le jeune homme présenter son visage au soleil et finit par s'installer à son tour par terre, étendant ses longues jambes devant lui.

- Drago et moi sortons souvent, continua Zabini sans le regarder. C'est un moyen de se sentir libre de faire ce qu'on veut pendant quelques heures. Ils savent vendre du rêve là bas…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Renchérit Harry en ricanant. Une fois avec Ron on est resté jusqu'à la fermeture sans même s'en rendre compte. On s'en est tiré avec une note de plus de 60 galions ! **((1))**

- Merde alors là vous êtes forts ! s'exclama Zabini en riant.

Un silence apaisant suivit l'éclat de rire. Harry aperçut du coin de l'œil Malfoy qui lavait la terre sèche de son corps au bord du lac et qui leur lançait des regards suspicieux qu'il croyait discrets.

- Et maintenant que fait-on ? lui demanda Zabini.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Si les secours avaient été envoyés, ils seraient déjà là. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils attendent et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester ici à ne rien faire.

Blaise acquiesça puis se leva et alla rejoindre Malfoy au bord de l'eau. Ron prit sa place quelques minutes plus tard.

- Alors de quoi vous avez discuté avec Zabini ? Questionna-t-il.

- Il peut être sympa finalement, se contenta-t-il de dire.

**((1)) Environ 500 euros.**

* * *

Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu et à dans un mois pour ceux qui le veulent ;) Bisous, AMP


	2. Apprendre à se réapprendre

BONNE ANNÉE TOUS LE MONDE !

Je vous souhaite à tous (toutes sans doute) mes meilleurs vœux pour tout ce que vous souhaitez et que vous souhaiterez. J'espère que vous réaliserez tous vos rêves, c'est ce que je peux vous souhaiter de meilleur ;)

Brin de nostalgie cependant. Vous devinerez en lisant la chanson que nos deux Aurors préférés vont "chanter" mais cette fiction a été commencée en février 2012 pour tout vous dire. Le temps passe...

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le premier !

Merci de me lire ;) AMP

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Apprendre... À se réapprendre.**

— Bien, ça fait trois heures que nous sommes sortis de l'eau, il est six heures du soir, le froid et la nuit ne vont pas tarder à tomber, il faut que nous bougions au plus vite, déclara Ron.

— Si Zabini a raison, l'abbaye est de l'autre côté de ce col-là, poursuivit Harry en pointant le massif voisin. Nous devons suivre le ruisseau qui descend dans le lac. Normalement les habitations se construisent proches de l'eau, on devrait trouver âme qui vive une fois le col passé.

Ils portèrent tous ensemble leurs regards vers l'autre côté du lac. Un ruisseau serpentait jusqu'au col où il disparaissait.

— On en aura pour plusieurs jours, fit Malfoy.

— Trois ou quatre si on avance à un bon rythme, assura Harry.

— Mais Harry et moi avons une proposition à vous faire, commença Ron. Notre boulot est d'assurer votre sécurité alors aujourd'hui on va vous trouvez de quoi vous nourrir, une planque pour dormir et de quoi faire du feu, ensuite nous partirons tous les deux et vous resterez ici. Si tout se passe bien vous n'aurez que deux jours à tenir ici avant qu'on ne revienne avec des secours.

— Vous voulez nous laisser là?! S'étrangla Zabini.  
— Hors de question on part avec vous, coupa Malfoy d'une voix autoritaire.

— Malfoy tu es blessé! s'exclama Harry. Es-tu sûr de tenir le coup?

— Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort, je peux encore me servir de mes jambes, rétorqua Malfoy en le fusillant du regard.

— Parlez-en tous les deux, coupa Ron. Avec Harry on va ramasser nos affaires.

Il attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami et le tira vers les rochers. Ils finirent de se rhabiller tout en jetant des regards à la dérobée vers les deux Serpentards qui semblaient engagés dans une discussion houleuse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont choisir?

— Je n'en sais rien, souffla Harry en haussant les épaules. Mais j'avoue être surpris par leur comportement. Ils ne nous ont pas accusés une seule fois de l'accident.

— Ils sont étrangement calmes en effet, grimaça le rouquin. Faut voir la vérité en face on est dans une merde incroyable, on est entouré de montagnes, on n'a pas encore trouvé de quoi manger, on est plus ou moins en mauvais état et on ne sait même pas si on va se diriger vers le bon endroit. Sans compter qu'on ne peut même pas faire de magie…

— Justement, ce n'est pas normal qu'ils restent aussi calmes!

— Et s'ils avaient changé depuis Poudlard?

Harry lui jeta un regard torve. Changé? Eux?

— Naaaaan! s'écria-t-il en riant.

— Bref tu sembles bien t'entendre avec Zabini non?

— On a parlé une fois Ron, ce n'est pas assez pour être devenus copains comme cochons.

— Il n'empêche que vous avez parlé plus de deux minutes sans vous étriper, ce qui est mieux que tout nos anciens rapports.

— C'n'est pas faux.

— Ça pourrait nous être utile s'ils décidaient de venir avec nous. Malfoy vient vers nous, je vais vérifier qu'on n'a rien oublié. Bonne chance mon pote.

Harry hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner. Il tressaillit lorsque Malfoy lui tapota l'épaule et pria le ciel de ne pas s'énerver.

— Oui? Tu as fait ton choix? l'interrogea-t-il posément.

— Potter, ton boulot est d'assurer notre sécurité non?

Le brunet acquiesça de la tête, haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension.

— Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais l'assurer si on était séparés alors on vient avec vous. On ne vous ralentira pas.

— D'accord.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

— On contourne le lac et on cherche de quoi manger.

— Bien, allons-y.

**oOo**

Ils avaient décidé de longer le lac et d'atteindre le plus rapidement possible son côté opposé, avant qu'il ne fasse nuit de préférence. Harry ouvrit la marche et imposa un rythme soutenu à travers les hautes herbes, suivi par les deux Serpentards puis de Ron qui veillait le ciel et fermait la petite troupe.  
Très vite, ce dernier finit par rattraper Harry et s'ennuyant visiblement, se mit à papoter comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans leur bureau, alors que lui ne savait que faire, même si Harry était en plein travail. Seulement, à cet instant, Harry s'ennuyait tout autant. Leur traversée du continent pour retrouver les Horcruxes de Voldemort les avait rodés pour ce genre de marche mais sans le sac magique d'Hermione et son contenu sans fin mais indispensable, ils se sentaient largement plus démunis.

Puis, sous les yeux curieux des deux hommes d'affaires qui suivaient leurs pas, le rouquin se mit à chantonner, provoquant les éclats de rire d'Harry.

— Tu n'as jamais su rapper Ron! s'écria le brun en ébouriffant les cheveux de feu.

— Premièrement c'est du R & B, et deuxièmement, je chante peut être mal mais tu adores cette chanson! Tu l'as reconnue au moins!

— C'n'est pas compliqué pourtant de répéter trois fois « yeah », continua de pouffer le brunet.

— C'est toi qui la chantes normalement.

— Nan c'est Chris Brown, rectifia Harry en levant un doigt. Et il devrait remercier Dieu de ne pas t'avoir entendu massacrer sa chanson.

— Oh aller Harry on s'ennuie comme des rats morts! Danse un peu avec moi!

Il lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina avec lui dans quelques pas de Jerkin FootWorks. Harry ne put que suivre, sautillant en même rythme, un coup sur les talons, vrillant sur lui même, alternant avec rapidité les pas. Il adorait faire ça, et Ron aussi. C'était un breakdancer moldu qui leur avait enseigné cela en pleine boite de nuit, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux en vacances à Seattle (en fait ils y étaient en mission et y étaient restés une fois leur boulot terminé).

— You like to drink, so do we ! Get my bottles, bring 'em to me! Hold your glasses up, people everywhere ! Now everybody put your hands in the air and say…

— Yeah yeah yeah !

Harry éclata de rire, tenta de faire un croche-pied à Ron qui l'évita en sautant et le poussa à son tour. Ils rirent de nouveau, savourant la complicité qu'avaient renforcée les années écoulées.

— Ce serait bien de revivre ça, souffla Harry en passant un bras autour des épaules du rouquin.

— On en trouvera bien en Sardaigne nan? Répliqua le roux. Maintenant que t'es en forme cherche donc avec moi de quoi bouffer!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais s'activa. Ils n'avaient en rien ralenti le rythme, ils avaient même distancé un peu les deux autres sorciers, ce qui leur laissait le temps de trainer leurs nez dans les fourrés.

S'éloigner un peu d'Harry permit à Ron d'effectuer une légère introspection. Il se demandait pourquoi, depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus, il ne cessait de jeter des regards à… Zabini. Il sentait ses orbes limes sur sa peau, et s'ils ne lui faisaient plus perdre tous ses moyens comme à Poudlard, son regard semblait brûler sa peau pour y laisser une marque indélébile. Il avait été étonné de son calme lors de l'incident et de l'expertise dont il avait fait preuve lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé, sur la berge du lac, alors que Malfoy tirait Harry hors de l'eau. Blaise l'avait forcé à rejeter toute l'eau qui obstruait ses canaux respiratoires et même si Ron ne l'avait pas remercié de vive voix, il se sentait redevable. En fait, il n'osait même pas l'approcher alors lui parler de tout ça…

— Weasley?

Ron sursauta et sentit immédiatement ses oreilles prendre une teinte carmin lorsqu'il croisa le regard si hypnotisant de l'objet de ses pensées. Et il le maudit pour ça, lui qui affrontait tous les jours tueurs en série et réseaux mafieux.

— Oui? Tu tiens le coup? s'enquit-il.

Zabini pencha la tête sur le côté, ses orbes lime intenses et dérangeants semblant plonger au plus profond de l'âme de Ron. Ce dernier s'invectiva lorsqu'il sentit ses joues le picoter.

— Tu t'inquièterais pour moi Weasley? Murmura alors le métis.

Ça y était, Ron partit en combustion instantanée. Il fit mine d'avoir vu quelque chose et se pencha dans un fourré pour cacher son embarras.

— C'est que… C'est mon boulot, balbutia-t-il. De m'inquiéter pour toi je veux dire, c'est ça qui est mon boulot… Enfin c'est plus ta sécurité mais là… Ca revient au même quoi.

Il s'enfonçait. Putain rien n'était facile avec ces fichus Serpentards. Et décidément, Zabini avait quelque chose de changé. Avant il se serait jeté sur l'occasion pour le rabaisser plus bas que terre. Là il se contentait de l'observer avec un sourire et de participer à ses recherches alimentaires en suivant ses pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais? Enchaina Ron, priant pour qu'il parte au plus vite.

— Seulement te dire que je n'étais pas d'accord avec Potter.

— Pardon?

— Tu chantes très bien Weasley.

Sous son air éberlué, Ron aurait rougi de nouveau s'il avait eu le temps de « dérougir ». Bouche bée il le regarda lui lancer un clin d'œil puis s'éloigner sans un mot de plus.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté, Harry chantonnait doucement en farfouillant dans les hautes herbes, à la recherche de quoi remplir les estomacs de ses compagnons d'infortune. Il soupira, sentant l'air refroidir contre son torse seulement recouvert d'un t-shirt noir délavé par l'eau du lac. Il s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'il aperçut un peu plus loin quelques points rouges dans un buisson aux feuilles allongées et vert clair.

— Ce sont des groseilles non? Fit Malfoy qui avait suivi son regard.

— Peut être bien, viens avec moi.

Ils enjambèrent quelques roches, et avec un sourire Harry cueillît les premières groseilles.

— C'est génial elles sont mures! s'écria-t-il.

— Ouais c'est ça c'est génial mais si tu crois que trois groseilles par jours ça va nous faire survivre c'est que tu es encore plus naïf que je le pensais, grommela Malfoy.

— C'est déjà un commencement alors cesse de ronchonner et aide-moi à ramasser. D'ailleurs les groseilles ça contient de tout. C'est ça ou on te laisse crever de faim.

— Saint Potter ne laisserait même pas crever une mouche, rétorqua Malfoy. Alors la personne qui lui a sauvé la vie.

Harry soupira et lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour lui faire face, sentant la colère grimper dans son être. Déjà, aussi vite. Il n'y avait vraiment que Malfoy pour l'énerver à ce point.

— Ca y est on y est! J'ai une dette de vie envers toi c'est cela?

— Je n'ai pas dit ça.

— Alors ferme là.

— Un Malfoy ne reçoit pas d'ordre, surtout pas d'un employé à sa sécurité.

— Oh mais que Sa Seigneurie m'excuse! s'écria Harry. Tu n'as vraiment pas changé Malfoy! Tu es toujours aussi imbu de ta personne!

— Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi?! Regarde-toi! Tu as passé ton adolescence à te plaindre de risquer ta vie sans arrêt, de vivre dans la violence et maintenant tu ne pourrais plus vivre sans? Nan mais sérieusement Potter!

— Et toi? Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es rebellé contre la tyrannie de son « pôpa » et qui suis maintenant la route qu'il lui avait toute tracée?! Tu avoueras que tu fais dans la contradiction toi aussi!

— Ce n'est pas plus contradictoire que le gars qui soi-disant déteste sa célébrité mais s'en sert pour que son petit copain et lui puissent faire ce qu'ils veulent!

— Ce n'est pas de ma célébrité dont je me suis servi mais de mon expérience! Ron aussi! On s'est battu pour sauver ton cul Malfoy, tu dois au moins le reconnaître! Et ne dis pas ça de lui! Ron est mon meilleur ami, on a tout vécu ensemble mais ça tu ne peux pas le comprendre!

— Ne parle pas de ce dont tu ignores Potter!

— Applique donc ton conseil en premier!

— C'est ce que j'ai fait le balafré sauveur de l'humanité! Je vous ai vu vous embrasser avec la belette! Et n'essaye pas de le nier!

Surpris Harry resta muet. Embrasser Ron? Il parlait du bécot échangé sur la berge du lac après qu'il se soit réveillé? Oui Ron et lui avaient un passé commun, comment prétendre le contraire à une personne qui avait pu observer leur comportement l'un envers l'autre. Mais ces « baisers » étaient amicaux. Et rares. Point final.

— Nous ne sommes pas ensembles Ron et moi, lui apprit-il à demi voix.

— Vous avez une étrange conception de l'amitié. Blaise et moi sommes inséparables mais nous ne nous léchons pas la face à la première occasion.

— Je ne te convaincrais pas n'est-ce pas? Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'essaye Malfoy. Cela ne regarde que Ron et moi.

Sur ceux il se détourna de lui, ignorant le battement trop puissant de son cœur contre sa poitrine et s'accroupit pour ramasser les groseilles tombées à terre. Il en croqua une et en gémit de bonheur lorsque le gout sucré emplit sa bouche.

— Des groseilles! s'écria Ron qui sauta par dessus les rochers pour venir plonger sur Harry. Oh mais ne mange pas tout!

— Les gars vous ferriez mieux de vous dépêcher si vous en voulez, Ron va manger le buisson, rit Harry, que l'interruption de Ron avait ravi.

— Potter, toi et moi ce n'est pas fini, murmura Drago à son oreille lorsqu'il se pencha pour prendre quelques fruits.

— Ça ne le sera jamais, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

**oOo**

— On va s'arrêter là pour la nuit et trouver un abri pour faire du feu avant de ne plus rien y voir, déclara Harry.

Il déposa le mouchoir de poche en soie qui à l'origine ornait la poche de costume de Zabini mais qui dorénavant, servait de petit ballot à groseilles.

— Je propose ce renfoncement-là bas, intervint Zabini. On n'aura pas la place d'y dormir mais au moins le feu sera à l'abri du vent.

— Avec la disposition des reliefs qui nous entourent, je ne pense pas qu'on ait à craindre le vent, mais plus la pluie, soupira Malfoy qui se laissa tomber sur le sol, tenant son bras bandé avec une grimace.

Ron avisa l'espace que le temps avait creusé dans une roche qui s'effritait facilement, une roche magmatique que la nature recouvrait le plus souvent. Ce renfoncement était plutôt bas mais assez large, en cas de pluie ils pourraient tous s'y abriter en se recroquevillant un maximum quitte à avoir les pieds mouillés. Alors il haussa les épaules, déposa à terre armes et vêtements gardés en main puis tourna son regard vers Harry.

— Je vais chercher du bois mort et des feuilles sèches pour faire le feu, prépare le foyer.

— D'accord, Zabini tu peux l'accompagner? Il nous faudrait des réserves pour la nuit et le manchot affalé sur le sol à l'air d'avoir besoin de repos.

— Je t'emmerde Potter. Ne m'insulte pas.

Harry passa outre les menaces et tout comme les deux autres, se mit à l'action. Il déposa des pierres en forme de cercle dont il tapissa l'intérieur d'amadou, feuilles mortes, écorces sèches… Lorsqu'il eut fini il s'autorisa une pause en attendant que Ron ne revienne et se posa sur le sol. Malgré lui son regard dériva sur Malfoy qui tentait courageusement mais inutilement de cacher sa douleur.

— Laisse-moi voir.

Cela lui avait échappé, mais étrangement il ne supportait pas de voir son ennemi de toujours dans un état pareil. Drago darda sur lui un regard polaire lorsqu'il se leva et s'approcha mais sans se démonter, Harry s'accroupit à ses côtés.

— Tu devrais manger un peu plus, lui souffla-t-il.

— Et manger quoi? Gronda Malfoy. Et puis en quoi ça t'intéresse?

— Comme tu l'as si bien dit, j'ai le devoir de veiller à ta sécurité. C'est pour ça que tu m'as suivit je te rappelle, alors laisse-moi faire.

Il lui tendit le paquet de groseille que le blond prit dans ses mains. Il l'ouvrit et picora à contrecœur. Harry délassa alors le bandage de fortune qu'il lui avait fait quelques heures plutôt. Cela lui paraissait une éternité.

— On trouvera, dit-il.

— De quoi?

— On trouvera à manger et on trouvera qui nous a fait ça.

— C'est une promesse en l'air?

— C'est une évidence.

Drago acquiesça et laissa son regard voyager sur l'horizon. Ils étaient à la jonction entre le lac et la montagne. Ça grimpait sec un peu plus loin et même s'ils étaient déjà entourés d'arbres, la forêt paraissait plus sombre et plus hostile.

— Enlève ta chemise.

— Décidemment Potter j'ignorais que je te plaisais tant à demi nu, c'est la deuxième fois en une après-midi que tu me dis de me déshabiller.

— Tu retrouves ton humour à la con, ça rassure, persiffla Harry.

Drago ne répondit rien et une fois son gilet d'homme et sa chemise enlevés, présenta son dos au brun. Dont la respiration eut des ratés.

— Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'inquiéta Drago devant son silence.

Un grand hématome recouvrait entièrement son omoplate droite et semblait très gonflé. Sa couleur était encore vive et presque noire. On y voyait quelques variantes de bleu et de rouge, rien de très rassurant.

— Tu as un important hématome, j'ai peur que tu ne puisses pas t'appuyer sur ton dos pendant quelques jours. Ne bouge pas je vais te trouver de l'eau froide et avec un peu de chance de l'Arnica poussera par ici. Je sais qu'elle pousse en altitude.

Il se leva et se hâta vers le lac. Il dut traverser quelques fourrés épais, ils avaient pris le chemin le plus dégagé et s'étaient éloigné de l'eau. Arrivé au bord du ruisseau qui y débouchait, il retira son t-shirt et le trempa dans l'eau froide et claire. Il courut ensuite rejoindre Malfoy qui le regarda arriver d'un air étonné. Mais y faisant fi, il le contourna et appliqua doucement le tissu imbibé sur l'hématome. Si Drago se crispa et frémit au premier abord, il se détendit peu à peu.

— Potter… souffla-t-il. Merci, ça fait du bien.

— Pas de problème. Tiens le t-shirt le temps que j'aille inspecter les alentours.

Blaise et Ron arrivèrent sur ces entre faits, les bras pleins de bois pour Ron et plein de fruits pour Blaise. Ils avaient trouvé du cresson près du ruisseau, qui sera riche en vitamines, des fraises des bois en s'éloignant un peu ainsi que plusieurs sortes de fruits rouges. Blaise se léchait déjà les babines devant les quelques myrtilles qui lui faisaient de l'œil.

— Drago! s'écria-t-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'état de son ami.

Harry résuma en quelques mots son plan puis partit aussitôt. Alors que Ron déposait stratégiquement le bois et l'amadou, Blaise installa confortablement Drago. Il l'intima de s'allonger sur le ventre et déposa le t-shirt d'Harry encore frais sur son dos.

— Comment Harry voulait allumer le feu? demanda alors le rouquin.

— Avec ça, répondit Drago en tendant au rouquin la moitié déchirée d'une fusée de détresse. Il reste de la poudre. Une étincelle entre un métal et une pierre, ou des silex, suffirait pour allumer un brasier.

Sur ceux, le blond ferma les yeux et profita de son repos, un peu à l'écart. Il s'endormit rapidement, plus épuisé encore que ses compagnons d'infortune. Ron sentait ses yeux picotés et son estomac gronder mais fit l'impasse de ces sensations et se concentra sur sa tâche. Il sentit Blaise s'accroupir derrière lui pour surveiller ses gestes.

— Tiens, lui fit-il en lui tendant deux pierres grises chaudes dans sa paume.

— Tu crois que ça va marcher? s'enquit le rouquin qui commença à les entrechoquer.

— On n'a pas le choix, il nous faut du feu, soupira Blaise.

Ron sentit le genou de Zabini frôler le creux de ses reins et retint de justesse un frisson révélateur. Il redoubla d'efforts alors qu'à l'écart du feu, encore réchauffé par les derniers rayons du soleil, Drago s'endormait, épuisé par les évènements de la journée.

— Et à manger, l'organisme de Malfoy a besoin d'un peu d'aide, souffla à son tour Ron, les dents serrées.

— Ton ventre aussi j'en suis sûr, persiffla gentiment le métisse.

— Peut être mais j'ai des réserves, rétorqua le rouquin en lui souriant.

Leurs regards auraient pu se croiser si au même moment, une étincelle n'était pas jaillie d'entre les deux pierres et tombée dans la poudre. Un gros « WOOCHH » accompagna l'explosion du feu qui jaillit du bois. Immobile de surprise, Ron ne dut son salut qu'aux réflexes vifs de Blaise qui l'agrippa sous les aisselles et se jeta en arrière, entrainant le roux avec lui.

La douleur fut vive et il eut le réflexe de ramener sa main contre son torse et de se laisser aller contre Zabini. Ce dernier regarda le feu s'apaiser puis reprendre avec fougue son ronronnement. Malgré lui, il tenait les bras serrés autour de la taille du rouquin qui la respiration difficile, tentait de se concentrer sur autre chose que le corps du métis sous le sien.

— Weas… Weasley… souffla Zabini. Ta main?

Elle était rouge, avec d'étranges zébrures larges et arrondies plus claires et boursoufflées. Ébahi, Ron la porta à hauteur de son visage.

— Ta main! s'écria Zabini.

Affolé, l'ancien Serpentard remit d'autorité le rouquin hébété sur ses pieds et le tira vers le ruisseau. La brûlure pouvait autant être l'action de simples flammes que d'un produit que la poudre aurait dégagé. Il n'était un homme d'affaires, pas un scientifique, ni un Médicomage mais il savait que l'eau était toute prescrite.  
Weasley trébucha plusieurs fois derrière lui mais avec force il le tira jusqu'à la source d'eau près de laquelle il le fit asseoir et plonger sa main dans l'eau limpide et fraiche. La sensation sembla réveiller un peu Ron dont le visage laissa paraître sa douleur.

— Weasley, est-ce que ça va? s'enquit Blaise qui s'accroupit à sa hauteur, cherchant son regard.

Ron leva ses orbes bleu lagon et acquiesça. Il était plus surpris, dépassé par le choc que par la douleur. Il était si troublé par la proximité du métis qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ses gestes.

— Hum… Merci… Zabini, finis par dire Ron en se raclant la gorge.

— C'est normal, souffla le brun qui posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron. Mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses plus te servir de ta main droite pendant un moment.

— Comme si c'était le bon moment, grogna Ron qui tenta de plier la main mais ne réussit qu'à se faire très mal.

— Évite de bouger ta main, le reprit Zabini. Et laisse-la dans l'eau un bon quart d'heure.

— Oui docteur, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Ron.

— Figure-toi que moi ça ne me fait pas rire cette histoire! s'exclama Blaise. Sur quatre, deux sont manchots, et en plus de ça, ça aurait pu être bien plus grave! Et pour nous tous!

— Mais ça ne l'est pas alors par pitié Zabini, ne t'emporte pas. Cette brûlure ne change rien, j'ai toujours ma main gauche.

— Maladroit comme tu es, tu n'arriveras à rien, rétorqua le Serpentard.

— N'oublie pas que tu parles à un Général, s'enorgueillit Ron, toujours avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Harry et moi sommes capables de tout.

— Et on dit que ce sont les Serpentard les arrogants… soupira Zabini en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Je suis fier d'Harry et Harry est fier de moi, rien à voir avec l'arrogance, rétorqua Ron avec un sourire en coin.

— Drago est aussi fier de lui que je le suis de lui, donc il n'est pas arrogant?

Rendu muet par sa réplique, Ron lui fila un gentil coup de poing sur le torse de sa main valide. Puis, il allongea ses jambes le long de la rive, se penchant un peu plus pour garder sa main dans la fraicheur de l'eau. Zabini se contenta de s'installer en tailleur à hauteur de ses hanches, ses genoux frôlant son flanc et sa cuisse. Ron déglutit, son regard voyageant sur leurs reflets sur l'eau.

Merde… Est-ce qu'il était humainement possible d'être aussi opposé à quelqu'un physiquement? Décidément, Zabini et lui n'avaient rien à voir…

oOo

Quand Harry revint, il retrouva Drago assoupi près d'un feu ronflant, dégageant un peu trop de fumée, le visage tourné à l'opposé. Il déposa les quelques fleurs qu'il avait trouvées en poussant vers les hauteurs et s'employa à réunir leurs maigres ressources à l'abri.

— Potter?

Harry sursauta et fit face au blond qui le visage engourdit, tentait de se relever. Sa nature poussa Harry à se précipiter vers lui pour l'aider. Ou était-ce simplement cette étrange piqure sur son cœur lorsqu'il remarqua le teint blafard de Malfoy.

— Ca va Potty je ne suis pas mourant, ronchonna Malfoy, pour la forme puisqu'il accepta tout de même sa main tendue.

— Malheureusement… soupira Harry, un sourire en coin.

Drago tiqua et envoya son poing vers le bras du brun qui l'intercepta si facilement que l'ancien Serpentard en fut vexé.

— Bon j'ai trouvé quelques pousses à dix minutes d'ici, s'il en faut plus j'irais en rechercher.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire M. Chaman? Grimaça Drago.

— Pour qu'elles soient vraiment efficaces faudrait les faire bouillir dans l'eau mais comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas de casserole sous la main. Mais je sais que froissées et appliquées directement sur la peau elles ont aussi leur petit effet.

Drago resta silencieux et de sa main valide, arracha quelques brins d'herbe à ses pieds. Des cernes grisâtres pointaient déjà le bout de leur nez sous les paupières à peine entrouvertes du blond, dont la lenteur des mouvements témoignait de son état de fatigue. La douleur semblait l'assommer, tout simplement. Et Harry espérait tout de même qu'après une bonne nuit avec une pâte d'Arnica sur le dos et quelques fruits mangés, il irait mieux.

Alors il alla chercher les pousses récoltées dans les hauteurs et englobé dans un silence bienfaiteur, étrangement partagé avec Malfoy, commença à les préparer. Ce silence était inhabituel. En y réfléchissant, Malfoy et lui n'avaient jamais été ensemble sans se parler, enfin se disputer. De plus ce silence était de ceux qui n'étaient pas gênés, plus propices à l'apaisement, à l'organisation des pensées.

À vrai dire, il aurait bien renouvelé sa proposition. Après tout ils avaient trouvé un abri, et il n'était pas sûr que le blond puisse faire tous ces kilomètres dans cet état. Mais étrangement, à l'intérieur de lui, cette idée le révulsait. Il était hors de question que le blond disparaisse de son champ de vision à cet instant.

Chassant ce sentiment, il se pencha sur le dos mal en point du Serpentard. Il le sentit tressaillir à son touché et se pinça les lèvres. Lui faisait-il mal? Faisait-il quelque chose de mal? Il avait appris ces astuces lors d'une de ses missions mais ne pouvait être sûr à cent pour cent, il n'était pas Médicomage par Merlin!

— Malfoy?

— Ça va, ça va, grimaça Malfoy. C'est juste que tout contact par là est assez désagréable.

Harry hocha la tête et tâcha d'achever rapidement son travail. Ensuite il fit glisser la pulpe de ses doigts de l'omoplate au bas de la nuque, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Sa main se posa lentement à plat tout contre sa nuque qui semblait être en feu.

— Tu es brûlant Malfoy… souffla-t-il.

Le blond trembla légèrement et la prise d'Harry s'accentua sous la naissance des cheveux dorés. La fraicheur de cette main le fit gémir et bien contre lui, il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, retenu par Harry qui posa son autre main sur le front en sueur du blond, lui apportant un peu de confort. L'odeur de Drago emplit ses narines alors que son souffle caressait l'oreille du souffrant.

— Tu… Tu as de la fièvre, bafouilla le brun, troublé par la proximité de ce corps si désirable.

Il écarta doucement ses doigts sur le front et mué par un instinct qu'il ne comprit pas, étendit une jambe le long du corps de Malfoy pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer contre son torse de son épaule intacte. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et sans un mot se laissa aller. Étonnement, ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, en silence et tout aussi étrangement, ils se sentaient très bien.

— On est dans une sacrée situation hein? Fit la voix rauque et faible du blond.

Par réflexe, Harry resserra sa prise, son nez frôlant la joue chaude de Drago. Son corps paraissait si fin dans ses bras. Et cela intensifiait ce besoin de protéger Malfoy. Comme il s'appliquait à protéger Ron.

— Ça fait sept ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, rappela Harry qui porta son regard sur l'étendue du lac au loin. Et aussitôt réunis…

— Notre hélicoptère s'écrase dans un lac à des kilomètres du lieu du G5S...

— Auquel tu dois participer, et où j'étais censé t'amener, finit Harry.

Il entendit Malfoy soupirer, et baissa la tête pour appuyer son front contre son crâne. Cette proximité, bon Merlin dans ses pensées elle était dérangeante, mais actuellement, il la ressentait plutôt comme une bénédiction.

— Ça ne me concernerait pas, cette histoire me ferait bien rire… souffla le brun. Peut être qu'un jour c'est ce qu'elle fera.

Drago resta muet, immobile dans ses bras. Les mains fraiches d'Harry apaisaient le mal de son crâne et sa présence celui de son esprit. Il savait que c'était étrange, qu'il ne devrait pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais il avait confiance en Potter pour les sortir tous de là sain et sauf. Il savait qu'il réussirait. Il avait confiance en lui.

**oOo**

Ils s'étaient séparés seulement lorsqu'ils entendirent les échos des pas et de la conversation de Ron et Blaise. En douceur, ils s'étaient écartés, Harry gardant un cheveu doré sur son t-shirt, Drago la trace de sa peau contre la sienne. Harry s'était alors approché du feu, et sans commenter, avait fait semblant de le raviver.

Son visage n'avait rien exprimé, lui qui auparavant pouvait sembler être comme un livre ouvert pour Drago. Jusqu'à que Weasley arrive, avec sa main blessée, son air un peu fatigué mais un petit sourire réconfortant au coin des lèvres. Blaise s'était éloigné, alors que Potter l'avait pris dans ses bras et mené vers leurs maigres ressources. Le métis avait l'air heureux, avec ses yeux pétillants et ses cheveux balayés par le vent. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'étrange trouble qui demeurait en Drago, il s'était juste assis à côté de lui pendant que Weasley tentait de rassurer Potter à force de sourires, de répliques bien senties puis d'étreintes.

Ensuite, alors si proches l'un de l'autre pendant ce qui leur parut autant être une éternité qu'une seconde, leurs regards ne se croisèrent plus jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

**oOo**

— Hey Harry… chuchota une voix tout près de lui.

Il se retourna pour faire face au visage de Ron, reposant à quelques centimètres du sien, à peine éclairé par le feu. Le rouquin et lui dormaient l'un près de l'autre, à l'opposé du feu Drago et Blaise se reposaient aussi. Si les Serpentards avaient leurs capes et robes pour se couvrir, Harry et Ron n'avaient rien. Et si la journée les températures pouvaient dépasser vingt degrés, le soir, elles dépassaient à peine dix degrés avec une humidité épaisse et constante due à la proximité du lac. C'était elle, la plus difficile à supporter.

— Je meurs de froid… soupira Ron. Viens contre moi par pitié.

Bien heureux qu'il le lui ait proposé, Harry gigota jusqu'à se retrouver tout contre Ron qui referma les bras sur lui. Il enfouit son visage glacé dans son cou, sourit lorsqu'il le sentit frémir et à son tour fit glisser ses bras contre la taille de son meilleur ami.

— Putain c'est pas humain cette température, grommela Harry.

— Arrête de faire ta chochotte, lui retourna Ron dont les dents claquaient.

— Au fait tu sais que Malfoy pense qu'on est ensemble?

— Il a toujours eu une imagination dérivante, souffla le rouquin qui frotta son nez gelé contre le crâne d'Harry.

— Qu'attisera la position dans laquelle il nous retrouvera demain matin, ricana le brunet.

Ron eut soudain l'air gêné, et Harry le sentit sans même le voir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'enquit-il en tordant le cou pour rencontrer son regard. Quoi? Ron! insista-t-il en le voyant fuir ses yeux.

— Écoute… grimaça le rouquin. Tu sais que je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes tout autant mais… Je sais aussi que certaines personnes ne peuvent pas le comprendre.

— Bien sûr mais il n'y a rien à comprendre, rétorqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Pour ce genre de personnes en tous cas.

— Tu sais très bien que notre proximité a tué dans l'œuf énormément de tes possibles relations.

— Des tiennes aussi, rappela Harry. Et tu ne t'es jamais plain.

— Parce que cela ne me dérange pas!

— Et t'ai-je donné l'impression que c'était le cas pour moi?! s'exclama Harry, dont le cœur s'enflammait.

— Non mais…

— À toi de m'écouter, coupa Harry. Tu seras toujours l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi, avec Léo et Hermione, plus encore que ça… Et si ces personnes ne sont pas capables de le comprendre, alors c'est qu'elles n'en valent pas le coup. Mais sache que si tu veux qu'on s'éloigne alors…

— Je n'ai pas dit ça… soupira Ron. En fait je pensais que cela te gênait qu'on croie sans cesse que nous sommes ensemble.

— J'en ai rien à faire Ronny, conclu Harry qui alla ébouriffer les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

— Tu sais toujours quoi dire et quand m'obliger à arrêter de parler, rit à son tour Ron qui posa à nouveau son menton sur le sommet du crâne d'Harry.

— J'ai de l'expérience, et sache que même si je ne te le dis pas souvent, tu es le seul qui aurait pu me faire redémarrer là bas sur la rive du lac. Toi aussi tu sais quand me botter le cul.

Ron se contenta de frotter le dos froid d'Harry, profitant de cette sensation qui te faisait dire que tu n'es pas seul. Harry n'était peut être pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler l'homme de sa vie d'un point de vue romantique mais en tous cas, il était l'ami de toute une vie.

— Merci… Même si on tombe affreusement dans le mélo, finit par conclure Ron.

— Et pourtant c'est dur, tout le monde sait que tu as une sensibilité à fleur de peau n'est-ce pas?

Il reçut une tape derrière le crâne bien mérité mais le cœur apaisé et réconforté ils se laissèrent glisser dans les bras de Morphée sans voir les yeux limes ouverts en grand sur l'obscurité.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Je remercie **Lily Elebore Michaels** (j'ai enfin mis ton véritable pseudo de ffnet ! A chaque fois j'avais peur de me tromper sur l'écriture ;) ) pour sa correction rapide et efficace ! C'est pas peu dire ! Et je la remercie même deux fois puisque dans la précipitation j'ai OSÉ oublier de le faire pour le premier chapitre ! Merciiii beaucoup !

À dans un mois pour le prochain chapitre et encore une fois, bonne année 2014 ;) Bisous à tous, AMP


End file.
